


Osservatore

by hapworth



Series: Writober 2019 [18]
Category: The Heretic Doms Club - Marie Sexton
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Introspection, M/M, Orgasm Control, Slice of Life, Spoilers, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, post Terms of Service
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 17:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21080162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapworth/pseuds/hapworth
Summary: Poteva risultare strano, in effetti, perché ricordava come Terrence aveva reagito male quando aveva cercato di spiegare quegli incontri: lo aveva accusato di essere promiscuo e che non ci fosse nulla di normale.





	Osservatore

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fanfiction partecipa al "_[Writober](https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/2019/09/04/writober-un-mese-di-prompt/)_" indetto da [Fanwriter.it](https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/)!  
**prompt:** voyeurism || **lista:** kink  
**Nota:** ambientato qualche mese dopo la fine di _Termini di servizio_, secondo libro della serie.

La mano di Gray tra i capelli lo eccitava più del previsto; non era la prima volta che si ritrovava in una situazione simile – la prima volta era stata a casa di Gray, durante la sua prima serata poker con gli amici di Phil -, ma ne era profondamente eccitato.  
Non era una serata con gli amici di Phil, lui e il compagno erano andati da Gray per cena, per passare una serata tranquilla e River quasi aveva sobbalzato, quando Phil gli aveva domandato se volesse succhiarlo all'altro uomo. Era una cosa che facevano raramente, ormai. Capitava, certo, ma River aveva un rapporto più che esclusivo con Phil e non sentiva il bisogno di altro; quello con Gray – o con Charlie – era più un intrattenimento curricolare, qualcosa che facevano per diletto e River era sempre d'accordo.  
Poteva risultare strano, in effetti, perché ricordava come Terrence aveva reagito male quando aveva cercato di spiegare quegli incontri: lo aveva accusato di essere promiscuo e che non ci fosse nulla di normale. A volte River pensava avesse ragione, ma poi si ricordava che Phil non lo costringeva mai a fare nulla che non volesse e che fare pompini era la cosa che più gli piaceva. Farlo a Gray, mentre Phil lo guardava, era una delle cose più appaganti che potesse esserci.  
Il sesso rigido nella sua bocca cominciò a fremere, ma River era troppo preso a dedicarvi attenzioni, leccarlo e succhiarlo; sentiva gli occhi di Phil addosso, anche se era seduto al tavolo che usavano durante le serate poker, e non sembrava apparentemente colpito. River però sapeva che lo stava guardando, che aveva il sesso duro e che non vedeva l'ora di tornare a casa per averlo.  
«Cazzo, River, tu sì che sai come usare la bocca.» biascicò Gray, tirandogli due schiaffi sulle guance, come era solito fare per dare un po' di punizione al piacere – d'altronde, lo stile di vita di Gray era diverso da quello di Phil, che ricercava nella dominazione più delle certezze, che non reale dolore e costrizione. River ne fu intimamente soddisfatto, il membro gonfio tra le gambe che minacciava di macchiargli i pantaloni.  
Lanciò uno sguardo nella direzione di Phil; lo guardava in modo fisso e sorrideva leggermente. Bastò uno scambio di occhiate, perché l'altro capisse e facesse un breve cenno del capo. Gli aveva dato il permesso.  
Prese a succhiare con maggiore enfasi, mentre sentiva l'orgasmo raggiungerlo e farlo venire con un mormorio confuso; Gray se ne accorse e gli afferrò la testa, per aiutarlo a concludere. River si lasciò scopare la bocca per ancora una manciata di spinte, prima che l'uomo si facesse da parte e gli vensse in faccia.  
Phil si alzò, raggiungendo River che tremava a causa del post-coito. Lo avvolse tra le braccia e lo baciò; quei baci voraci che solo lui sapeva dargli quando aveva sulla lingua il sapore dello sperma. Normalmente il bacio aveva un sapore dolce, perché Phil mangiava un sacco di roba salutare, ma il seme di Gray era come tutti gli altri, acidulo e forte.  
Mugolò, notando che l'altro uomo si era seduto al posto che aveva occupato Phil fino a un momento prima; si era lasciato i pantaloni aperti e le mutande scostate.  
Voleva chiedere perché quello “scambio”, ma quando le mani dell'amante andarono a toccargli le guance, spingendolo tra le sue gambe, non ci fu bisogno di alcuna parola. E River non se lo fece neppure dire ad alta voce.


End file.
